


Smoke In Our Lies

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Smoking
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke In Our Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Po cestě z Milevska se zastavili na pumpě. Byla už skoro půlnoc, když sjížděli z téměř prázdné dálnice, podobně na tom bylo i parkoviště u čerpací stanice. Ondra vystoupil z vozu a jal se natankovat, Igor mu zmizel uvnitř budovy. Za celou dobu, co seděli v autě, neřekl půl slova. Jeho přítel to nijak neřešil, měl za sebou náročný, hádací večer, i když…

Ono mu to docela šlo, takže úplně přesně nechápal Igorovu zamlklost, podle něj se užíral zcela zbytečně. Vlastně byl poměrně bystrý, ve srovnání s Richardem určitě, navíc se vyhnul mistrovým tradičním otázkám typu "Když na tebe skončím z 3. patra…"

Igora to prostě trápilo více, než by mělo, respektive se s tím potřeboval srovnat. Asi mu ani nemohl nijak pomoct, ale tichou společností mu snad neuškodí, pomyslel si, když opouštěl zamknuté auto a odcházel dovnitř zaplatit. Ostré světlo jej udeřilo do očí, vzápětí se ale vzpamatoval, zorientoval se a zamířil k pultu.

Když byl hotov, zastihnul Igora, jak zrovna vychází z budovy. Drcnul do něj a z kapsy vytáhnul cigarety. Igor pochopil a následoval Ondru za roh pumpy, kde se usadili na obrubník. Ani nevěděl, proč si sedli, najednou si zapaloval a podával balíček vedle se nacházejícímu příteli. Tělem se mu rozlil ten známý příjemný pocit, uklidňující cigareta v ruce, dým, vznášející se před ním. Bylo mu fajn.

Jenže Igor si od něj krabičku nakonec nevzal, Ondra si ji tedy schoval, trochu překvapen Igorovým rozhodnutím, ale nechtěl jej do ničeho nutit. Sám si potáhnul, zadíval se do tmy, po pravé straně měli les, doléhaly k nim zvuky cvrčků a jiné havěti. Zaposlouchal se. Všechen ten klid kolem něj ukonejšil i jeho nitro, poddal se tomu a dovolil si gesto důvěrnějšího charakteru, když si opřel hlavu o Igorovo rameno.

Měkká mikina mu byla pohodlným polštářem, ruka, jež se mu omotala kolem pasu, pak vítanou oporou. Normálně by se takhle otevřeně k sobě netulili, ale atmosféra je měla ve své moci, navíc momentálně nebylo riziko tak veliké. Využili chvíle, jež jim noční doba poskytla, a tiše čerpali energii z přítomnosti toho druhého.

Igor se pohnul, čímž upoutal Ondrovu pozornost, sledoval, jak jej starší muž uchopuje za zápěstí, postupně překrývá svou dlaní tu druhou a přibližuje si ji k ústům, aby sám mohl z cigarety potáhnout. Koutkem úst pak dým vypustil, ruku stále propojenou s Ondrovou. Ten se pro svůj šluk natáhl vzápětí, tvář jen milimetry od Igorovy.

Stačilo jen, aby Igor natočil tvář a… jejich rty se setkaly, Ondra je pootevřel, načež Igor vdechnul obsah Ondrových plic, dlaň se z jeho zad přesunul do vlasů, letmé držení se změnilo v pevné uchopení pramenů.

Igor se od něj rázně odtrhl, potáhl z cigarety a vrátil se k Ondrovým, čekajícím ústům. Přisál se k nim a učinil totéž, co jeho přítel před chvíli, z vdechnutého dýmu se mu lehce točila hlava. Tohle sdílení dechu miloval, málo co pro něj bylo intimnější. Dotek rtů se po chvíli změnil v pomalý polibek, nedopalek Ondra típnul, pak složil ruce v klíně.

Jenže Igor se nezdál, že by měl v plánu s průzkumem jeho úst přestat, naopak se natočil celým tělem, aby měl lepší přístup, dokonce začal Ondrovi rozepínat mikinu. Mladší muž si ji tedy svléknul, ale než mohl udělat cokoliv jiného, Igor byl najednou na nohou, vytáhnul jej do stoje a za ramena dovedl až ke zdi. Nechal jej stát čelem k sobě a opět polaskal jeho rty svými.

Ondra mu dovolil všechno, aby jej kousnul do rtu, aby se mu přisál ke krku, aby jej hladil po bocích, se vzrůstajícím vzrušením přestal pociťovat chlad okolního vzduchu, po chvíli už mu tvrdost napínala látku kalhot. Unikl mu i prosebný sten, když jej Igor stisknul, ale ani tak mu neušel jeho spokojený úsměv. Igor už byl zase ve své kůži…

Z rukou mladšího muže zmizela svíraná mikina, zaujala místo u jeho nohou, to ale Ondra nevnímal, více jej zajímaly Igorovy prsty, jež pracovaly na zipu u kalhot a knoflíku, a poté jeho ústa. Modrýma očima sledoval, jak nejprve umisťují polibky na podbřišek, postupují níže, až ke kořenu… tam ho potřeboval.

"Igore…" vkradl se mu prosebný tón znovu do hlasu, oslovený muž, nyní již klečící před ním, mu věnoval vědoucí úšklebek a s očima upřenýma do Ondrových, zakmital špičkou jazyka po žaludu. Ondra zakroutil hlavou nad tou obscénností, ale stejně se mu líbilo, s jakým entuziasmem se Igor vrhl do další práce.

Pomáhal si dlaní, přesto jeho umění bylo prvotřídní, netrvalo dlouho a Ondra se vzmohl jen na vzdechy a pohyby boků kupředu, v dlani svíral šedivějící vlasy svého přítele, jenž mu způsoboval dokonalou slast, v pravý moment laskal jeho koule, zapojoval jazyk, pak sál… Navíc moc dobře věděl, co s Ondrou dělá, když se mu během kouření dívá do očí. A tak to dělal, nespouštěl z něj pohled, když mu Ondra projížděl pusu, přirážel mu do ní, Igorovi bylo jasné, že druhý den bude mít podrážděné hrdlo, ale bylo mu to jedno.

Ochotně držel, z koutků úst mu tekly sliny, ale ten pohled Ondrových očí stál za to, ten divoký výraz ve tváři, čišel z ní chtíč, touha po uvolnění, kochal se tím, dokud Ondra nezasténal znovu jeho jméno a nevyvrcholil mu do úst, a Igor všechno spolknul, aniž by se přestal dívat do slastí zářících očí.

Když bylo po všem, upravil jej a postavil se, protáhl si nohy a už už chtěl ze země zvednout i mikinu, ale Ondra jej přerušil v pohybu. Chytil jej za jeho vlastní oblečení a přirazil ke zdi, nevěděl, jestli se mu více líbí ten potěšený Igorův úsměv nebo rošťácký pohled hnědých očí, nejspíše miloval obé stejně, tak jako Igorovy rty, jež jej hladově políbily.

Ondra bez prodlev rozepnul Igorovy kalhoty, naposled se pomazlil s jeho jazykem, nedbaje na to, že z něj cítil své vlastní sperma, a klesnul na kolena. Dělal, co mohl, ale měl pocit, že Igorovým schopnostem se nikdy nevyrovná… Starší muž si ovšem nijak nestěžoval, jeho dech se slyšitelně stal namáhavějším, steny se snažil tlumit, přesto k Ondrovým uším doléhaly a nutily jej k ještě pečlivější práci, jež mu brzy přinesla ovoce.

V jisté formě, pomyslel si, když spolknul všechno, co mu Igor dal.

"Kolik že jsi dneska snědl těch banánů?" zeptal se překvapeně, když Igorovi zapínal rifle a zvedal se na nohy. Mikinu oprášil a oblékl si ji, nijak jinak poznamenaná jejich noční zábavou nebyla.

Igor se jen zašklebil, ale neodpověděl, asi ani sám nevěděl.

"Bylo to poznat?" zazubil se nakonec.

Ondra souhlasně kývnul a zkontroloval sebe i Igora, jestli vypadají jakž takž normálně.

"Díky."

Podíval se s pozvednutým obočím do Igorovy tváře, žádná ironie, byl prostě jen vděčný, vážný… I tak se Ondra musel usmát, prostě rád viděl svého přítele zpět ve své kůži.

"Není zač," řekl na půl huby, načež jeho bystrým očím neušlo letmé pozvednutí koutku Igorových úst. Vděčné gesto, jež patřilo jen jemu.


End file.
